Urara Kawashima
|kanji = 川島 麗 |romaji = Kawashima Urara |alias = |age = 15-16 |gender = Female |height = Unknown |family = Unknown |generation = 92nd |food forte= Unknown |occupation = High School Student Tōtsuki Event Emcee |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy |manga = Chapter 12 |anime = Episode 3 (cameo) |voice actor = Rina Hidaka |image gallery = yes }} Urara Kawashima (川島 麗 Kawashima Urara) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a popular idol at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is often an emcee for many of the academy's grand events. Appearance Urara has long black hair with a ponytail tied by a red ribbon. She has unique eyes compared to the rest of the cast as she has heart-shaped irises (not in the anime though). As a standard idol character, she is very cute and petite. She is considered very cute and has amassed many fans throughout the academy as a result. She wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform depending on the season and wears a red armband to signify that she is an emcee. Personality Urara is a standard academy idol who is sweet, bubbly, and charismatic. She enjoys being in the spotlight and has a high popularity rating with the boys, something that she enjoys. However, the girls seem to be annoyed by her attention-seeking habits or perhaps jealous of her attention. Urara is extremely jealous whenever any girl steals the spotlight from her such as Ikumi and Miyoko. She can sense if a girl is getting a lot of attention from the boys even if she is not in the same vicinity. Plot Sōma's First Shokugeki Main article: Introduction Arc Urara was introduced as the emcee for the [[Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki|Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki]], where she received cheers from the male audience while the female audience seethed in anger. As she introduced Ikumi Mito, Urara showed some jealousy as the attention of the male crowd was attracted to Ikumi rather than herself. After announcing Ikumi's challenger, Sōma Yukihira, Urara officially started the challenge. Like many other peers in the ''Shokugeki'' Arena, Urara was amazed by Sōma's unorthodox cooking style and surprisingly decisive win over the crowd favorite, Ikumi. As a result, Urara declared Sōma the victor of his first Shokugeki. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc As the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election drew near, Urara appeared in a crane to announce the students selected to participate in the Elections. After announcing the participants, Urara then read a note from the 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council, Etsuya Eizan, detailing that the judges will be some of the most esteemed figures in the culinary industry, which meant that failing dishes would most likely result in the end of their futures. Nonetheless, the participants were fired up from this statement. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Urara once again was an emcee, this time as the emcee for the Preliminary "B" block. During the cooking period, many of the male crowd was attracted by Miyoko Hōjō in a cheongsam. Though Urara was in a room out of the arena, she sensed the attention given to Miyoko. As the cooking time expired, Urara called up each student one at a time to present their dishes. Urara did not do much else except recoil from the putrid smell from Nao Sadatsuka's dish, seethed with anger at Alice Nakiri who had served her dish before Urara even announced her, and expressed annoyance when Megumi Tadokoro meekly informed her that she still had yet to go. Cooking Style Urara's cooking style is currently unknown. However, given that she appeared during the Autumn Elections, she has at least some moderate to advanced cooking skill to have made it through the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Dishes Clubs Cooking Duels Records Trivia *Urara means Glorious or Lovely. Kawashima means Island River. **Urara may also be a pun on the phrase "Oh la la". References Navigation zh:川島麗 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Students